Familly Reunion
by ange.banange
Summary: Naruto's long lost sister, Koyuki, is an ANBU black op and they are in the center of a war with Akatsuki in the Land of Snow. Naruto falls off a cliff. Naru&OC brother/sister relationship. Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**My second story! Yay! I do not own naruto, unfortunately. That is Masashi Kishimoto'****s job!**

I watched on the sidelines as Naruto and Itachi fought at the cliff's edge. Kicks and punches, genjustu and ninjutsu, all intercepted at the last possible moment. Naruto was sweating but wouldn't give up. Itachi seemed to be weakening. But the problem was that Itachi kept stepping forward, pushing Naruto closer to the edge. Finally Itachi faked a punch and kicked him in the chest. **(A/N: really stupid I know.)**

Naruto fell 15,000 feet into a dense forest below.

Tears welled into my eyes as I watched it happen in slow motion. My legs were frozen in place one moment then they want to run. And I let them. I screamed his name as loud as I could. My plan was set, but before I could try it, a set of strong arms held me back. I knew who it was immediately.

"Let me go! Kakashi! Let go!" I yelled at him behind my sobs. He had wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight embrace to restrain me. I tried to pull away but with no success. He was too strong. So much stronger than ten years ago – the last time I had seen him. I started acting like a child and hit his bare arms weakly.

"No way, Koyuki! Don't you dare jump that cliff! You'll kill yourself!" he yelled over my screams. I stopped my foolishness and looked at Itachi just standing there like he was so cool. He was looking down the cliff as if searching for naruto. I glared at him when his gaze turned to me.

"Forget the cliff." I said calmly. "I'll just kill him instead!" that was when I went crazy and yelled. I pulled harder, trying to slip out of Kakashi's restraint. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him for what he did to my little brother. I'd kill him. But Kakashi still wouldn't budge. Then, suddenly, I saw a body block my view of the murderer. Sasuke was there, I recognized that Uchiha clan icon on the back of his black shirt.

"Don't. He's mine." I heard him say. I imagined the look of doom in his eyes. That dark pool of black water flooded my mind. Then, I realized what he was intending on doing.

Sasuke was going against his own brother to save me. He had really changed over the years. They both sprinted somewhere to fight. While Sasuke and Itachi fought, I kept trying to get Kakashi's arms to loosen. I had just recovered my long lost brother, now I was going to lose him. I felt the tears return behind my eyes. I fell to my knees, Kakashi's arms still holding me. My violet hair blocked my sight of my left and right. But what could I be afraid of now. My brother was dead. I cringed at the snow under me as my tears hit the ground. I had to scream. I couldn't hide it by crying anymore. It had to come out.

"NARUTO!!!"

My voice echoed off the walls of ice around me. I expected to hear naruto respond that he was okay. But I heard nothing. All I heard was my own voice and the heavy air clogging my hearing. When my yell was gone and voiceless, there was total and utter silence. I thought if I even twitched it would trigger an avalanche. Then I felt that avalanche start to look like a cookie to what I felt after the silence. My body was weaker after I screamed. I felt my muscles give up on me. With all my energy gone, my head dropped and my world blackened into sorrowful shadow.

* * *

**Yay! My first**** chapter! Please review! I'm begging you! And if any of you wrote those stupid naruto gay couples stories, stay away! Anyway I tried to make this funny. I hope it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in Kakashi's bed. He must have carried me here when I passed out. I'd have to thank him when I see him again. The fabric was warm and comforting, which was exactly what I needed. I tried not to see the sequence in my head. I would probably break down crying again if I did.

On the small nightstand was a small frame. In it were Kakashi and his three man group: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto. My eyes began to water, so I put the frame face down.

Voices began to resound behind the door. I couldn't understand what they were saying. Then Sakura opened the door and yelled, "Koyuki-sama! Come quick!" her eyes were shaky and frantic. She looked shocked and amazed at the same time. I threw back the covers and ran for the door. I was still wearing my ANBU Black Op suit but whatever.

I ran after people, who were running to the cliff, watching in awe and silence. I was too far away to see what it was but I eventually caught up with Sakura.

"What's going on?" I asked. She looked back at the people with a smile. The people backed away. Sakura took me by the hand and lead me to the steep cliff. I hesitated to look but I did and I'm glad I did.

Naruto was climbing the glacier wall, with only one hand.

He was cringing in pain and much of his body was bleeding but he didn't give up. I gasped, amazed he actually survived. The people came back to watch as he crossed the three-quarters point. Sasuke was by my side in an instant. He must have defeated Itachi because he was covered in blood and I didn't think it was his own. He was wide eyed when he saw Naruto on the cliff. He smiled then.

"C'mon, Naruto!" he yelled in encouragement. Everyone started to join in. Naruto looked toward us and smiled. I was the only one that didn't say anything. I was still in shock of seeing his eyes again. His blonde hair was hung over his headband and dripping wet. On his right cheek was a cut so deep it was flowing freely. He would need stitches. Most of his clothing was torn around his arms and legs and splotches of blood all over him. Tears of pain welled in his eyes. Then I noticed his hand was bleeding most of all. After this he would have a lot of scars on just his hand.

Suddenly, his foot slipped and left him hanging with his bloody hand. "Gaahh!" he yelled. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Naruto! You alright?!" Sasuke yelled to him. Naruto found his footing and nodded stiffly. He kept going. He needed my help. But when I tried to get up, Sakura took my hand gently. I looked back to see her with an honest smile.

"Leave this to him, Koyuki-sama." She told me with her velvet soft voice. "Believe in Naruto."

"We know him well enough to know he'll never give up." Sasuke added without looking away from Naruto. He chuckled and looked at me with a crooked smile. "Sounds like someone else I know." I returned to my seat next to Sakura. Naruto was almost to the top when he stopped. You'd think he gave up. But as Sasuke said, he doesn't give up.

"C'mon, Naruto!"

"You can do it!"

"Don't give up now!"

"We know you can!"

These were some of the things people yelled around me. Naruto was panting heavily and sweat beaded down his face. But he kept going. His fingers reached the top slowly and shaky. Everyone was silent and watching in awe as Naruto, my little brother, stood strong and tall. His arm was tucked into his side, broken. Drops of blood fell to the ice under him. No one moved an inch. I wasn't breathing evenly. I was afraid this wasn't real, that it was a mere dream or fantasy. Whatever it was I was nearly motionless, as well.

I felt myself running again toward him with tears trailing behind me. Then I dropped to my knees when I saw him fall to his. Out of nowhere, Sakura and Sasuke were at my side. On my right, Sakura took my hand, filling in the spaces between her fingers. On my left, Sasuke wrapped his fingers around my other hand. I saw him smile that adorable and rare smile. _So that's __why S__akura likes this boy!_ I thought. And we ran together, hand in hand.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled to him.

"Hang on, kid!" Sasuke called.

I was again taken back to be this close to him again. I cried harder, my teeth grinding together. I finally found my voice.

"NARUTO!!!"I screamed. He looked up to see us running. He smiled big, wide-eyed. I ran faster, letting go of the others. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. I didn't care that I was now covered in my brother's blood, or that I was hurting him…or that he needed medical care immediately…or that… (Hellooo?!?! Nearly dead little brother here!! – Naruto)

"Koyuki-chan." He sighed. He hugged me back gently. Sakura came up behind him and hugged his neck, resting her head on his left shoulder. I felt his cheeks heat up at amazing speed, as if on contact. Weird! _This team is a complicated love triangle, isn't it?_ I giggled in my head. Sasuke laid his hand on Naruto's right shoulder. When we all backed off, many questions had to be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you survive that fall?" Sasuke asked first. Naruto pondered the universe for a minute. Sakura was healing his broken arm as we spoke. He had that goofy look on his face, as if he hadn't fallen off a cliff and climbed back up with one bloody stump of a hand! Then, after about 5 seconds, he spoke.

"Heh…honesty…dunno." He surprised us all by not remembering. "I blacked out before I got to the floor. I woke up on my back. I figured I went through I bunch of ice trees though, considering all of them above me." He spoke of trees with long leaves but the leaves were sharp and thick icicles. "I tried to climb, too."

"Well, who helped you? You couldn't have gotten up here on your own." I asked, confused. Then he looked over to the direction of the cliff. We all looked.

"Ta-da!" a hand in a black glove waved from over the cliffs edge. On the back of the hand was the plate of the Konoha Ninjas. Then a head of white hair. Kakashi climbed up to show himself. I beamed at him. "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei! You did this?" sakura said, just as surprised as I was.

"I guess you could say that. But all I did was give him a head start. He made it the rest of the way." He said, modestly. I walked up to him, stood on my toes, and kissed his cheek. I saw him blushing just in time, before he turned around in embarrassment.

* * *

**Yay! I also want to point out some things:**

**First of all, when I said, "He pondered the universe" I got that from a funny cat vid I got off of YouTube. The owner of this cat was talking to him and he was just staring into space. So she said, "Burnsy, are you pondering the universe?****"**** And the cat finally meowed! I ****laughed so hard!**

**Second, when it says, "bloody stump of a hand" not true. Just carried away with exaggeration.**

**Third, naruto recalls going through a bunch of ice trees. These are my imagination gone wild. These trees aren't actually trees, like ice carved into tree-like shapes. But they grow only in the land of snow, because it's always cold down there.**


End file.
